Convalesce
by fembuck
Summary: Chase pays Krista a surprising visit while Krista is recovering from an injury ... KristaChase, femslash


Title: Convalesce

Fandom: Blade: The Series

Author: Janine

Pairing: Krista/Chase

Rating: R

Warnings: sex, vampire blood-play

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them to make them do dirty things to each other.

---

Krista watched wearily as Chase approached her bed. She knew that the blonde vampire wasn't her greatest fan and was somewhat weary to be alone with her in her weakened state even though her mind told her that Chase wouldn't hurt her. If the other woman had truly wanted to harm her she could have left her in the ash warehouse to bleed or burn to death the previous night. But Chase hadn't left her, with surprising care she had lifted her off of the piece of wood she had been impaled on and then actually carried her to safety when it became obvious that she was far too injured to walk. Still, if she had learned one thing during her stay at Van Sciver's compound it was that Chase's emotions were a fickle thing and could turn on a head. Just because the blonde hadn't been willing to let her die it didn't mean that they were now friends.

"I expected you'd be sleeping," Chase commented as she approached Krista's bed, a large mug cradled in her hands. "You really should be, even hominus nocturna need rest."

"I'm not sure rest would be the right word exactly," Krista replied softly, still weak even after the massive infusion of blood she had been given once Chase got her back to the compound.

"Ah yes, your new born night terrors," Chase responded smirking slightly stopping a few meters before the bed and staring at Krista for a moment before turning her attention to the side, making a slight detour to drag over a chair. "They'll fade," she continued her tone gentler as she took a seat next to Krista at the side of the bed.

"Maybe that's not any better," Krista mumbled watching as Chase rested the mug she had been carrying on her night side table before reaching for a nearby lamp and turning it on. "I thought I was suppose to be resting," Krista continued as the blonde made it more and more clear she was planning on staying for a while.

"It's hardly an imposition to interrupt something you weren't doing," Chase responded unconcerned. "Besides, you need this more," she continued sliding the mug over towards Krista.

"What is it?" Krista asked cautiously though she had smelt the blood the moment Chase had walked into the room.

"I'm not going to ease your mind about the source," Chase responded leaning back in her chair. "You're going to have to accept your food source sooner or later. When you do the night terrors will cease, and you'll find the concept of eternity … or as close to it as possible much easier accept."

"How long did it take you?" Krista asked her eyes on Chase. She made no move to pick up the blood but she could smell it and it was calling to her. She concentrated on Chase hoping to distract herself from her hunger by talking to the blonde.

"We all move at our own pace," Chase replied vaguely glancing around the room. It irritated her beyond belief to think about it now, especially around Krista, but her pace had been rather slow. She had suffered through varying degrees of night terrors for almost ten years.

"Which is, as far as answers go, not helpful at all," Krista muttered frowning slightly as Chase raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her and smirked slightly.

"Really it depends on how much of a masochist you are," Chase said turning to glance at the still untouched mug on the night table. "The more you try to hold on to who you were and the things that were important to you in your last life the longer the full transition will take. You can take my word for that," she continued her tone darkening as she glanced away from Krista for a moment. "You worry about eating your mother because you still want her to be your mother. You want her to kiss it all better, to wake up at home and smell eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen and to laugh about the silly nightmare you had. It's sappy, predictable and utterly useless."

"I can't just shut off my feelings," Krista responded annoyed by Chase's response and how astute it had been.

"We don't want you to," Chase replied resting her elbows on her thighs and leaning forward. "I feel Krista," she continued. "I feel so much, I feel more than I ever did before I was reborn. Stronger, more intense, I not only feel, I taste everything. It's so visceral, more honest than anything I had felt before. And you could feel that too if you concentrate on feeling the right things," she went on holding Krista's gaze, pleased to see that she had the brunette's attention. "Guilt, shame … they're the wrong emotions, a waste of your time. Pleasure is now your domain. You need only concern yourself with what _pleases_ you."

"If it feels good, do it?" Krista asked almost disdainfully.

"Yes," Chase purred shifting forward a bit more her hand reaching out for thin sheet Krista had thrown over her and flinging it back to reveal the simple but elegant black bra and panty set the woman was wearing. "Exactly. Eternity would be unbearable if you weren't having fun," she continued as Krista eyed her uncertainly.

And then before Krista could respond, before she could even think about responding Chase was on top of her, straddling her waist, one hand behind her on Krista's bare thigh, the other on her side slowly tracing a trail up towards her breast.

"Is this why you're here Chase?" Krista asked a moment later when she was sure she could speak without her voice shaking. "To try and seduce me with some tired lines about how once you go vamp you never go back?"

Chase smiled at that before dropping her eyes to watch her hand as it brushed the side of Krista's breast before meeting the other vampire's dark eyes. "Not tonight, honey," Chase drawled slowly before allowing her eyes to drop to Krista's chest where the swell of her breast were just visible making it clear that 'not tonight' was not the same as 'never'. "But I am here to make you feel better," she continued straightening her back her tone becoming more serious as her fingers drifted towards the scared skin on Krista's abdomen where the post had gone through her.

Still straddling Krista's waist, Chase leaned the side her fingers dipping into the mug she had rested on the bedside table, swirling her fingers in the liquid for a moment before removing them and bringing her slick fingers to Krista's stomach, smoothing them over the scar slowly, coating the area in blood.

"The more hemoglobin your body absorbs the more your regenerative abilities take over," Chase said softly as she applied the blood to Krista's skin. "This will help," she continued lifting her eyes so that she was staring at Krista once more, "but to really quicken the healing you need to drink," she went on feeling Krista's stomach twitch under her fingers as the brunette tensed, her eyes skittering away from Chase's.

Chase watched the brunette for a moment and then lifted her sticky fingers to her mouth licking them clean as Krista avoided her gaze.

"I know that you find of the idea distasteful," Chase said a moment later reaching out for Krista with her hand and turning her head back towards her so that they were looking at each other again. "I can't take away all of your … discomfort, but I can try to make it a little easier." And with that Chase lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit down piercing her skin until she felt blood flow into her mouth. "At least now you know where it's coming from," she said extending her arm towards Krista. "Drink."

Krista stared at Chase's bleeding wrist and felt herself swaying towards it. The scent of fresh blood was intoxicating. She remembered the feeling of feeding off of Boone, the warm, fresh, thick blood flowing into her mouth, tricking down her throat, her mind bursting white with pleasure as she felt her heart pounding once again in her chest.

Krista's lips parted. Chase's blood smelt so good. She wanted to … she needed to … just a little bit, just a little taste … she needed to take the serum … but it didn't smell good, and it didn't taste good, and it wasn't smooth and heavy upon her flesh like Chase was. The serum couldn't moan, and pulse against her lips, but Chase …

Chase growled and tipped her head back smiling up at the ceiling with pleasure as she felt Krista wrap her hands around her arm and drive her fangs into her skin. Biting her bottom lip in pleasure Chase returned her gaze to Krista, reaching out of the brunette petting her hair as Krista grasped her arm even tighter and began to drink in earnest, almost chocking on the amount of blood she was drawing into her mouth as she gorged herself.

Chase relaxed her body and dropped her hand to Krista's shoulder as she felt the brunette moving beneath her, shifting and bucking, riding out Krista's movements as the brunette sat up in the bed, Chase now seated in her lap as Krista wrapped her arm around Chase's waist drawing her into her body, abandoning Chase's wrist a moment later and making a move towards her neck.

Chase lifted her hands to Krista's face capturing it before the brunette could reach her neck. She was feeling the loss of the blood from her wrist already and knew that she could get herself in serious trouble if Krista drank from her neck as well. Once the bloodlust took over Krista could drink her dry without realizing what she was doing.

"You feel better now, don't you?" Chase asked in a soothing voice as Krista leaned into her touch, her eyes still staring longingly at her neck. "It feels good to give in, doesn't it?" she continued stroking Krista's cheek lightly before leaning forward extending her tongue licking the blood that had escaped from Krista's mouth from the corner of her lips and her chin.

Krista stared at Chase's reddened lips as the blonde pulled away from her mouth, an almost awed look on her face as she observed the blonde. It did feel good, it felt really good and she wanted more. She wanted more blood. She wanted to feel Chase's lips again. She wanted to feel the blonde's naked body pressed against her own. She wanted to make Chase bleed other places, her stomach, her thighs, her ass, her neck.

Krista looked down as she felt Chase's hand on her stomach stroking her skin. It was smooth. The scar was completely gone.

"I told you I'd make you feel better," Chase commented smiling teasingly as Krista looked up at her surprised, Chase's words and touch marginally calming the bloodlust that had been raging through her seconds ago. "But you still need to rest," the blonde continued bringing her hands up to Krista's shoulders and pressing down with enough pressure to get the brunette to lower herself back down on the bed. Once Krista was lying down again Chase then gave one last stroke to her stomach before dismounting the brunette gracefully reaching over to turn off the light she had turned on when she had taken a seat earlier.

"See you at sunset," Chase said softly holding Krista's gaze for a moment before turning and strutting towards the door her limbs loosely and free with pleasure as she walked. She didn't often let people feed from her but it certainly wasn't without appeal. Krista may have been a newborn, but she certainly gave good fang Chase thought with a smile as she reached the door.

"Chase," Krista called out as the blonde reached for the doorknob momentarily cursing the fact that she had spoken when she realized she had no idea what she wanted to say to the blonde. Her feelings and mind were a mess, arousal, doubt, appreciation and curiosity warring for dominance as she watched Chase. The blonde confused the hell out of her but also intrigued her and their interaction often left her feeling completely off balance. "Uh … thanks for checking in," Krista finally continued what seemed like ages later, unwilling to voice her real thoughts.

Chase turned her head looking over her shoulder and smiled knowing that Krista would be able to see it. "Anytime. After all, we're family now," she said softly before turning the doorknob and exiting the room.

The End

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the story :D Comments always welcome and greatly appreciated.


End file.
